


Yes Mistress~

by MinervaDescent



Series: Fast Times at Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dick Wizard the Walking Meme, Does this count as smut?, Dominant Hakuno, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, FuwaFuwaMedb-verse Hakuno, I'm Sorry, It's 6AM and I'm tired, It's torturing Merlin at this point, Maid Merlin, Memelin, Merlin is a Little Shit, My brain won't shut up, Teasing, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: This is a nightmare right? Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 6 AM. Insomnia has punched me in the face, multiple times. Medb will probably want my head. And in just in case you didn't notice, this features Dick Wizard the Walking Meme.

There is pain in my knees as they rest on the waxed wooden floors. It feels as if I have been glued to this spot for hours. A light breeze hitting my bottom from the atrociously short skirt I wore. It was a cute thing, this maid uniform. Made from the softest silk and covering only my abdomen, I couldn’t help but feel like it was made for me. 

I heard the clacking of heels approach from behind me and felt a swat hit my butt. I held in my giggle. Mistress can’t see me giggle or she’ll punish me with nothing. Being left frustrated does us no good. The clacking stops as the heeled feet pause in front of me. One foot begins tapping. I stop wiping the floor. 

“You’ve been cleaning that same spot for ten minutes now,” the reserved, yet firm voice of my Mistress reaches my ears. I feel them burn in shame. 

“A-ah, Mistress, you see-” 

“I see only one spot cleaned,” her voice becomes stern, “you’ll have to do double the work to make up for lost time.” 

She places one heeled shoe on my shoulder. They are gold. 

“You begin now.” 

“Y-yes M-mistress.” 

I feel pressure on my shoulder. 

“Do not stutter.” 

“Yes Mistress~” I chime and begin kissing the visible part of her foot. I can only hope that Mistress feels my love in these kisses, her fishnet stockings blocking parts of her skin. I continue up her calf, and her foot coming off my shoulder to allow me to climb. I no longer feel the pain in my knees. My Mistress cures all pain with her presence. Finally, I finish kissing up her thigh and I’m about to reach Mistress’ prize when I feel her hand under my chin. 

“You will look at me before you do that. I want to see that helpless look in your eye.” 

Her warm fingers push my face up to look into her eyes, though my eyes stay downcast. To look upon my Mistress would be an honor, but do I deserve it? 

“I have allowed you to look upon my visage. Do not play coy with me now,” her voice takes a frustrated edge to it. 

“But Mistress-” 

“Now Merlin.” 

“Yes…” I can’t help but sigh as I move my eyes upwards. I spy long brown hair that rests upon her breasts, shining with liquid gold from the sunlight that comes from the window, pale skin, also tinted gold and finally her face...HER FACE! 

“H-HAKU-” 

Her face moves incredibly close to mine incredibly quickly. 

“I did not say you could say my name. But I will allow it. Only this once.” 

Her face so close draws ever nearer, her lips closing in upon mine. 

“H-Haku..no..NO! NO! NO!” 

I snapped up quickly from my bed, flowers tossed into the air at such an abrupt awakening. Perhaps I should not indulge before resting my mind. Maybe a walk to refresh myself will help. I get up, put on my robes and look at my reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall. I pat the sweat off my forehead with the sleeve of my robe. There, perfectly fine. I leave my room. 

As I walk down the halls of Chaldea I hear servants here and there having conversations and attempt to eavesdrop but nothing calls my attention. It is when I near the cafeteria a voice finally snaps me to listen and my feet lead me to the Golden King of Uruk. His eyes are turned to someone beyond the cafeteria doors. 

“Foolishness. I will get that Faker to cook you a complete breakfast.” 

“You don’t have to do that Gil. I’m perfectly fine with what he already made,” a familiar voice makes my spine stiffen and sweat break out on my forehead. Keep it cool Merlin. Don’t jumble your words, don’t bite your tongue. 

“He will make yours fresh Hakuno. Do not attempt to stop me woman,” Gilgamesh begins to walk forward. 

“Gil-oh Merlin. Good Morning,” Hakuno gives me a slight smile. I grimace back at her, sweat now breaking out on my neck now. 

“G-Good Morning M-Hakuno! E-Excuse me!” I quickly turn around and return back to my room. Perhaps tor-trolling Romani with Magi☆Mari will help me forget that heinous nightmare. A hasty retreat it will have to be. 

“What...was that about,” Hakuno’s voice questioned. 

“Hmph, do not involve yourself in whatever mess the Mage of Flowers has made, lest you come out of the situation changed Hakuno.” 

“But Gil he looked-” 

“Now! Faker! Make my Master an actual breakfast!” 

Yes. Torturing Romani will have to do. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her Majesty Queen Medb has demanded more. I, on the other hand, have realized that I am degenerate trash. 
> 
> *Note: Arjuna in the Mahabarata spent one year as a eunuch and took up the female identity known as Brihannala. She taught a princess singing, dancing and the arts. Brihannala was also a charioteer.

After torturing Romani with Magi☆Mari earlier today I felt a lot better. Normally such a thing like a sex dream would not make me blink, but to believe something like that came from my imagination is dreadful. I may be someone undependable, but I’m not that disgusting. Hakuno is like my child. With her magic circuits, she might as well be my child. I finish my nightly routine and proceed to my bed. Perhaps this night will be better. Hmmm, maybe when all this is over I will spirit Hakuno away to Avalon and train her in the magical arts, are my last thoughts as I drift away. 

* * *

I’m currently walking down the halls of Chaldea wondering what mischief I could get into. Passing by Karna I begin to think of ways to mess with either him or Arjuna. Maybe turning one into a female and seeing how the other brother reacts will add a nice touch to liven up these dull halls...but no. I toss that idea away. Indian servants are woefully overpowered. Wouldn’t want a Vasavi Shakti or Pashupata to the face. Though I’m sure Arjuna would be used to the gender switch. As I continued down the hallway, I realized that I was going to pass the room of my child and her king. Hearing loud voices coming from the room, I pause at the door and listen closely. 

“Gil no, this...this is a bit too kinky isn’t it?” 

“Hoh, do you not want to wish command over me...Mistress?” 

“...Gil…” 

“Speak to me as my Mistress…” 

Mistress? No...no...please no...However, it seemed that the previous control I exhibited over my body has vanished. My arm lifted up of its own volition and opened the golden door to the golden king’s room. And there I witnessed a sight. Hakuno dressed in a leather maid outfit, her skirt obscenely short, a collar around her neck, fishnet stockings and black stiletto heels. Gilgamesh himself was in a completely different state. Leather straps were wrapped around his wrists as Hakuno held them, his unclothed form seemingly shining, his tattoos doing nothing to detract from the sight. Around his throat was a leather leash. That too was also in Hakuno’s hands. Her other hand held a riding crop. What degeneracy have I walked into? My innocent flower child turned into...into… 

“Hnnngh~ Mistress pull harder~” 

...a sexual deviant. 

“Gilgamesh, my Mongrel King, you have to beg much better than that,” she smirked. 

The door opened further and creaked a bit. Two heads turned towards me, finally noticing my presence. Both sported surprise looks before their faces changed with smirks. I have to get out of here! Right when I turned the door slammed shut and vanished. The only thing in front of me was a wall. I attempt to bring my power up to blast the wall but four arms surround me. One golden hand holds my right hand and a gloved hand holds my left hand. 

“Mage of Flowers if you wanted to join, you could have just asked,” the King spoke. 

“Merlin it’s perfectly fine if you want to join us. We can all play together,” Hakuno’s voice dropped into a breathy quality, “We don’t mind...do we my Mongrel King.” 

“No, we don’t,” he breathed into my ear, “we’ll all have fun…” 

I feel air hit my body and hear a click. Looking down at myself, my clothes have vanished and what seems to be a leather collar has been clipped around my neck. 

“U-um…” 

“Hmmm, is the Mage of Flowers a tentative one? Do you need some speech training? Dear Mistress, I believe we must train our Mage.” 

“Yes...lay him down Gilgamesh. We’ll begin right away,” I heard the smack of leather on leather. Is that the riding crop? Without realizing it, my body is laying on a comforting surface, and I raise my arms up. Feeling something around my wrists I snap my head up to see leather straps around them and tied to the headboard? I’m on their bed. 

“For every moment you speak, moan or make any noise that is not “Yes, Mistress,” you will be punished,” Hakuno glides her riding crop down my abdomen ending it just a tad higher than...oh god is this really happening? 

A swat hit my left nipple. 

“Of course it’s happening mongrel. The Mistress is the only one we listen to in this room.” 

“Gilgamesh...show him what happens to bad boys,” Hakuno smirked planting her lips on his for a moment. 

“Of course,” he smirked at me, “my Mistress.” 

A golden light washed over the room as a Gate of Babylon formed. Putting his hand inside and taking it out, he removed some chains. From there he took each of my legs and bent them backwards until the only way I could support myself was on my knees. I was completely open like this. 

“Now, Merlin,” Hakuno’s heels clicked forward, “we shall begin the true training.” 

Her riding crop caressed my cheek, going down to my throat, my chest, abdomen and her other hand finally...finally...I shot out of my bed and ran to my bathroom. Turning on the faucet I looked in the mirror and saw a sweat soaked face. Throwing water on my face I couldn’t help but stare at myself. 

What is wrong with me? 

* * *

I begin walking towards the cafeteria for some coffee. I’ll have to torture Romani extra hard today to make up for my lack of sleep. 

“Gilgamesh no!” 

I stop, look around and realize I’m near Hakuno and Gilgamesh’s room. I see no Karna. I pinch myself. Ow. Okay, this is definitely not a dream. 

“Come Hakuno! Bedroom activities are perfectly healthy!” 

“But-but this...this is completely kinky…” 

Dear god in heaven is this really happening? No, I must leave. I begin speed walking. 

“Here Hakuno, you’ll even have your King on his knees?” 

As I pass by their room I can’t help but peek in with burning curiosity. Ha-Hakuno...is in a leather maid uniform...the...the same one...f-from...nnngghh. Fishnet stockings. Riding Crop!? 

I can’t. 

I about face and run back to my room. 

I know. 

I’ll torture Romani three times as hard today. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having difficulties writing When Planes Align at the moment, forgive me. So here have an update of this. Don't ask why my brain has landed here.

_"I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent to the Lord of Sunlight. Now that I am Undead, I have come to this great land, the birthplace of Lord Gwyn, to seek my very own sun!"_ The voice of the Knight of the Sun chimed from the television. 

I was watching Hakuno play one of the games the King of Heroes and Lord El Melloi enjoyed. 

“Ah, you have found Solaire. Quite the interesting character, if not an unfortunate one,” Gilgamesh’s voice murmured to her. 

“HAHA! A chosen of the sun,” Ozymandias turned to both Karna and Gawain, “my brethren, this game represents us well!” 

“The Knight goes insane at the end Pharoah. His “sun” a justification for his purposeless existence...” Gilgamesh looked straight at him. Gawain and Karna both looked interested while Hakuno turned her pouting face to her King. 

“Gil, you spoiled it. I wanted to find out on my own what happens to him…” 

“Hmm, you are playing a new game+ from my previous save Hakuno. You already have that stupid gesture you wanted. Praise my gaming skills!” 

“...completely ignored me...Fine. I’ll do the gesture.” The player character raises its hands up to the sky and straightens its legs together, not unlike Romulus’ battle pose. A glow surrounds the character, “There Gil. I praised the sun.” 

Gawain puts a hand on his chin and Karna simply blinks and walks away. Ozymandias begins to laugh. 

“Wonderful! HAHAHAHA! Yes! That is how it should be! Praising the sun will now be protocol when speaking to one of the sun,” the Pharaoh continues to laugh. 

Hakuno spoke up then, “uumm, Ozymandias, wouldn’t that get tiring though? There are so many sun type servants…” Hakuno’s voice drifted off. As if by smoke, lulling me into a splendid sleep. My eyes slowly close. 

* * *

“Mmmm, I can’t stay like this for a long time…” Hakuno’s voice echoed. 

“Hoh, Master, did you not say I shine brilliantly like the sun,” the King of Heroes voice also echoed. I began to walk towards the voices, dread piling up in the pit of my stomach. It’s happening again isn’t it? I’m trapped in hell again aren’t I? I can’t stop myself from walking towards them no matter how much I attempt it. 

“HAHAHAHA! You can continue to praise us Hakuno! It is a most brilliant look for you!” 

The Pharaoh’s voice echoed loudly. 

“Please My Lady. Endure it.” 

Gawain? Gawain is here too? This is bad. My pace picks up. Heels clacking. Heels? I look down and realize I’m dressed as Magi✩Mari. 

“Mm, Master. My father would be proud of this. Please, endure it.” 

Karna!? No. Not Karna. While he is quite radiant, he wouldn’t be apart of this foolishness. 

“But…” she breathes, “your hands...they’re so warm…” 

I’ve reached the doorway and breathe deep. Hakuno is standing in that ridiculous pose with Gilgamesh embracing her from behind, Ozymandias in front of her, Karna to her left and Gawain to her right. Their hands are all over her. Suddenly Gawain turns around and looks straight at me. 

“Ah, Merlin, you’ve arrived,” he smiles, “I’m glad. Lady Hakuno can take a break.” 

“Foolish Knight, I will continue to ply moans and whines from my Hakuno. You can play with your wizard however you will,” Gilgamesh smirks right at me. Dread fills my entire being. With no control over my body, it walks to stand right next to Hakuno and Gawain walks right up to me. He takes my arms and lifts them. 

“Come Merlin,” he breathes into my ears, “you must Praise the Sun.” 

Another pair of hands begin to fondle me. A chuckle sounds in my ears. It’s Ozymandias. 

“Yes, Mage of Flowers, praise us,” he leans down to nibble my neck. 

I can’t help but breathe a little harder. I hear a moan from next to me and look over at Hakuno. Gilgamesh has moved to kneel in front of her, Karna has moved behind her, his hands kneading her breasts. I feel hands slowly lower to under my skirt, my Magi✩Mari disguise working against me. This is not happening. I attempt to lower my arms. It’s not working. Trying to split my legs apart don’t work either. I’m stuck in this ridiculous pose. Another moan sounds from next to me. Looking over, Karna has his hands under Hakuno’s shirt and Gilgamesh has allowed her legs to spread. 

Gawain chuckles in front of me, “Don’t worry Merlin, only those worthy of the sun can move you. Just relax and have fun.” 

The laces holding my dress are loosened. 

No. 

Nope. 

Absolutely not. 

It’s with an extremely loud moan from Hakuno I snap my eyes open. Looking around the room, it seems Karna and Gawain have vacated the premises. Enkidu has come in to rest his head on Hakuno’s lap. Gilgamesh and Ozymandias are cheering Hakuno on as she fights what seems to be a boss. I look at her face, her tongue is sticking out of her mouth in concentration. That was the final straw. 

Covering myself in an illusion and slowly making my way towards my room, I make it in time to relieve myself. This is beginning to get out of hand. Have I been cursed? Is it because I’ve been extra hard on Romani? Hmmm, no. That’s not it. Whatever it is, I cannot focus on the substance of the dream but what is creating the link. It will be difficult but it must be done. I only pray I have the will to resist these dreams. 


End file.
